The present invention relates to a ground detecting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a ground detecting device for a vehicle having a chassis, a storage tank mounted on the chassis and equipment for selectively controlling the pumping of fluid into and out of the storage tank.
In a vehicle such as, for example, a tank truck, storing flammable or volatile liquids or gases, there is a considerable hazard of an explosion triggered by static discharge from the vehicle. It is therefore of extreme importance to life and to prevent injury to people and damage to property, that static charges be safely dissipated to ground especially while the vehicle is loading or unloading volatile fluids.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a ground detecting device of simple structure for preventing the ignition of volatile fluids by static electricity during loading and unloading of a storage tank.
An object of the invention is to provide a ground detecting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience of any type of vehicle, craft, or the like, and eliminates the possibility of explosion due to static electricity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ground detecting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to sufficiently ground a vehicle, craft, or the like, loading or unloading volatile fluids, thereby eliminating the accumulation of static charges on the vehicle, craft, or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ground detecting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on any type of vehicle, craft, or the like, storing volatile fluids, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit loading and unloading of volatile fluids only when there is a direct grounding of the vehicle, craft, or the like, to eliminate all static charges accumulated on the vehicle, craft, or the like, and all charges which develop during loading and unloading.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ground detecting device for terminating the flow of a combustible or volatile fluid into or out of a storage tank upon the sensing of an inadequate electrical discharge circuit between the vehicle, craft, or the like, carrying such tank, and ground.